Tokyo Inferno
by Count Morningstar
Summary: Five years have passed since Jo's sacrifice and supposed death, and in that time Tokyo has taken a turn for the worse. And if that weren't bad enough, a great evil comes and capture's Meg in order to lure Jo out. Rated M for some blood and a later chapter. Just another Jo x Meg story, but hopefully one that has an unexpected ending.
1. Prologue

**Introduction:** I only recently finished watching Burst Angel a couple days ago. Wasn't the best anime I ever saw, but there were parts of it I liked. The biggest problem with it though was the ending. It was pretty opened-ended, not to mention a downer. But it's endings like that one that inspire people to write fan fiction. And being a fan of the Yuri genre that I am, I wanted to do something with it.

The idea for this story formed fairly quickly. So I just decided to run with it, partly to give myself a short break from another project I'm doing. Admittedly I'm also doing this story as a way to deal with some stress in my life right now. So sit back, and enjoy the ride. Though I warn you that parts of it will be a tad dark.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Burst Angel.

* * *

Prologue

Every nation around the world has at least one great city, a capital that acts as a center of art, culture, and commerce. That city becomes a shining gem in the land that people flock to. Yet over time as the city builds up and becomes more crowded it develops a den of vermin in its foundation. And if these vermin are left unchecked, the crime of the city skyrockets and the once great city falls into ruin, becoming a bloated corpse of what it once was. Though there have been cities throughout time that have recovered from such a state, very often there is little chance of a city like that to return to what it once was.

Such was the case with Tokyo Japan in the not-to-distant future. The level of crime in Tokyo had escalated to such a level that the city's government felt that there was no choice but to allow its citizens to carry guns to defend themselves. But in allowing the people to carry weapons Tokyo became a war zone, and the government fought back by creating the police force known as RAPT. The methods of RAPT were so extreme that most of the time criminals were simply killed rather than arrested. And behind it all was a secret organization that attempted to use Tokyo as a launching point for world war.

But before RAPT and the people pulling their strings could carry out their plans, a young woman who was a product of their own super soldier program, Jo Carpenter, came and completely destroyed them, seemingly giving her own life in the process. Three days had passed since the destruction of RAPT headquarters, and the scum of Tokyo had already begun to regroup. That night in the middle of an old junkyard in one of the shadier parts of the city, a gang of five bikers were sitting around a flaming barrel drinking and merely hanging out. The leader of the bikers was a bald and somewhat overweight man wearing faded jeans and a black leather jacket without a shirt.

"Man, I'm bored." The leader of the bikers declared. "What the hell are we even doin' here anyway? We should be celebratin' now that those RAPT jokers are gone."

"What'd you have in mind boss?" another biker with spiked green hair and several nose rings, eyebrow studs, and earrings asked.

"I dunno, tear up the streets or somethin'." The leader of the bikers replied. "We should be raisin' hell right now, but instead we're just sittin' here and getting' drunk off our asses."

"Excuse me gentlemen." A male voice with a southern accent interrupted. "I was just passin' through and could not help but overhear your conversation. Perhaps I could be of some assistance in helpin' y'all find a way to entertain yourselves."

The bikers looked and saw standing near them a slender but muscular man with sickly pale skin and silver hair. He wore black sunglasses and a black leather vest over a white muscle shirt, along with a faded pair of grey jeans and snakeskin boots. The buckle of his black belt was silver and shaped like a human skull with fangs. Beginning from the left side of the silver-haired man's face were several odd black tattoos that extended all the way down his left arm.

"Get lost loser!" the leader of the bikers ordered.

"And just what'll yew do if I don't?" the silver-haired man asked.

"I'll show ya what I'll do!" the leader of the bikers said as he got up from where he was sitting and picked up a metal pipe.

The leader of the bikers stormed over to the silver-haired man and raised his arm to swing the pipe. But suddenly, faster than any of the other bikers could see, the leader's head was taken clean off. The next thing the other biker's knew as their fallen leader's headless body fell to the ground, the silver-haired man's right forearm was covered in metal and his hand had become a claw covered in blood. The silver-haired man brought in his blood-soaked claw and opened his mouth far wider than any normal human could possibly do, revealing two rows of sharp fangs within. He then began licking the blood off with a long inhuman tongue.

"What are you?" asked a biker with a shaved head and purple sunglasses in a frightened tone. The silver-haired man stopped licking his claws and looked at the bikers with a fanged grin.

"The devil's come down from Georgia boys, and you're lookin' at 'im." The silver-haired man answered. "The name's Damian Jones."

"A-Are you going to kill us too?" the green-haired biker asked.

"Well now that all depends on how y'all react next." Damian said as his hand returned to normal and he walked up to them. "Now if all yew fine gentlemen decide to run away or fight me I'll kill yew like I killed your former leader just now. However, if yew gentlemen decide to follow me I will show y'all power and glory beyond your wildest fantasies. Now how does that sound to yew?"

"Whatever you say boss." The biker with the shaved head said quickly. "I'm Skids, by the way."

"And I'm Axel." The biker with the green hair cut in. "It's a pleasure to be workin' for ya boss." The other two bikers nodded frantically to Damian as a sign of their loyalty.

"Seems like yew boys aren't as dumb as I first thought." Damian commented. "I'm sure y'all will be quite useful to me."

"So what's the plan boss?" Skids asked.

"I came to this fair city to do two things." Damian began as he turned and looked out at the city. "The first is to put this place under my thumb, which I believe I can quickly accomplish with your help."

"And… the second thing?" Axel asked hesitantly.

"There's someone 'round these parts who I want to maim and kill with a great passion." Damian answered as he turned back around to face is new gang. "Perhaps yew boys have heard of her, a gal named Jo Carpenter."

"I've heard of her." Skids admitted. "A lot of people in this city call her the angel of death. But boss, the word is she's dead."

"Yeah, I heard she got herself blown up taking out RAPT." Axel interjected.

"To die taking down thy enemy, the kind of death every great warrior dreams of." Damian commented. "But yew know boys, somethin' is tellin' me that the lovely Ms. Carpenter is far too tough to be taken out by somthin' as simple as an explodin' buildin'. I do believe she is still alive."

"So ya gonna try and hunt her down?" Skids asked.

"All in good time my dear Skids, all in good time." Damian replied. "I'm a patient man, and though I have waited a long time to achieve my goal of killin' Ms. Carpenter, I can wait a little longer. They say the anticipation I half the fun. For now I suggest we focus our efforts on making this city our own."

"You can count on us boss." Skids assured him. "So what's our first move?"

"First we build our army and expand our territory." Damian answered. "It will take some time, but soon enough Tokyo will belong to us."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Kind of a short prologue, I know. The main purpose of it was to introduce the story's villain. The reason Damian ended up having a southern accent is because when I was coming up with his character I ended up thinking of that song, _The Devil Went Down To Georgia_, and it just kinda stuck. Of course I'm not that good at writing accents, but I see it as sort of a challenge. So in the end I had a villain that acted a little like a southern gentleman, dressed like a biker, and had the personality of a beast.

Go ahead and check out the next chapter. And while you're at it, please review and let me know what you think.


	2. State of Decay

**Author's Note:** I actually had a few problems writing this chapter. Mainly because I've never tried writing any kind of shootout before now. But hopefully I did a fairly good job.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Burst Angel.

* * *

Chapter 1: State of Decay

Five years had passed since the fall of RAPT, and the city of Tokyo had taken a turn for the worse. There was a slight improvement when a new government came to power and a new police force was instated. But this change for the better proved to be only momentary, for after only a month a whole new problem emerged. A powerful new gang known as the Tokyo Demons had risen to power in the city, absorbing many of the lesser gangs into their ranks while crushing others that would not cooperate with them. The new police force in Tokyo found itself in a war and things had become as bad as they had ever been.

And if that wasn't bad enough, a whole new evil had also taken hold of the city. Since the rise of the Tokyo Demons, several new and very potent drugs had flooded the streets, and it was through the sale of these drugs that the Demons were able to maintain a stranglehold on the city. But with so much criminal activity on the rise meant more work for Meg, a young woman who worked as a mercenary for the group known only as Bailan. One day, Meg and the rest of her team were sent out to capture a man who was said to know the identity of the leader of the Tokyo Demons, who the police had been unable to identify. The team had tracked the man down to a small drug den on the outskirts of the city.

The sky overhead was thick with grey clouds as Meg approached the supposedly abandoned brick building. The redhead knocked on the steel door of the building, and the small slot near the top opened to reveal a pair of squinty brown eyes.

"State your business." The owner of the eyes demanded.

"The word on the street is that you have some merchandise I might be interested in." Meg said with a confident expression. "I'd like to take a look for myself if you don't mind."

"Who sent ya?" the man behind the door asked.

"Nobody you'd know." Meg said as she pulled out a large stack of cash. "But I am prepared to buy whatever you're selling. So won't you do a girl a favor and let me in?"

The man behind the door was silent for a moment. But then the slot in the door slid shut and the door itself opened. The man behind the door was revealed to be a rather large individual wearing a lime green suit and yellow tie. He had a large nose and brown greasy hair tied back into a stubby ponytail.

"C'mon in." the man said as he stepped aside to allow Meg entry.

Meg entered the building and the man at the door followed, closing the door behind them. Once inside, Meg found herself in a large dirty and dust-covered room with broken windows on the far left wall. Set up on a couple of the wooden tables in the room were pieces of chemistry equipment used for concocting the drugs sold by the gang. There were six thugs inside the building, counting the man at the door. One of them had a mechanical right arm. But Meg was only interested in just one of the thugs, and that particular thug walked up to Meg almost as soon as she entered the room. He was a short individual standing at a little over five feet, with slicked-back greasy black hair and a face with a rodent-like quality to it. The man was wearing a cheap plum-colored suit and a red shirt, along with a gold chain around his neck.

"And just what can I do for a young lady such as yourself?" the man asked.

"Would you happen to be Koji the Rat?" Meg asked him.

"Why, yes I am." The man known as Koji confirmed as he ran his hand through his hair. Why do you ask?" Meg responded by opening her long red jacket to reveal her two guns and aiming them at Koji.

"You're coming with me." Meg told him. Suddenly the other thugs in the room pulled out their own guns. The cyborg's weapon was a gun barrel that rose out of the top of his arm. "Oh crap."

"Get her!" Koji ordered the other thugs.

Only a mere second before the thugs started firing, Meg dove to the ground and fired her own weapons, hitting two of the thugs in the leg in the process. Meg quickly toppled over a table and got behind it to use it as a barricade. As the shootout went on, Koji went over to a far corner of the room and got out a silver pistol-shaped syringe filled with a green fluid. Koji quickly injected himself in the neck and began to convulse, dropping the syringe in the process. Meanwhile the shootout was still going on in the front of the room.

Meg managed to hit the cyborg in the head and the man who was originally at the door in the right shoulder, leaving only one thug standing, not counting Koji. As the shootout continued, Koji's muscles swelled up, ripping his shirt and jacket to shreds. With an animalistic shriek, Koji charged in and broke the neck of the last thug standing. Meg quickly saw that Koji was no longer in his right mind. The muscle-bound psycho then charged at Meg, forcing the redhead to fire at him. Meg used up five rounds before Koji went down. When it was over she got out from behind her barricade and looked at the fallen Koji the Rat.

"Oh damn it." Meg cursed. One of the wounded thugs on Meg's left attempted to raise his gun to shoot, but Meg shot him in the head with the gun in her left hand without even looking.

* * *

Half an hour later, Meg was back at the mobile trailer she and her team used as their base. Meg was sitting at the table booth in the trailer with her arms crossed and an irritated expression. Walking into the room over to Meg with a big grin on her face was a girl who looked to be about sixteen. She had long chestnut-brown hair, though a streak of it was died bright pink. The girl was wearing a pink leather jacket over a black t-shirt with a white cartoon cathead with a fanged grin, along with a short pink skirt and knee-high pink leather boots.

"What do you want?" Meg asked in a tone that said she was in no mood for pleasantries.

"Heard you screwed up." The girl told her.

"You don't have to be so happy about it Amy." Meg pointed out.

"I'm just glad I'm not you right now." Amy said as she sat down at the table across from Meg. "Sei sounded really ticked off when I talked to her a few minutes ago."

"Yeah, well it's not like I could help shooting the guy." Meg reminded her.

"Then perhaps you could tell me exactly what happened in there." A female voice suddenly spoke.

Walking down the stairs into the room was a woman who looked to be in her mid twenties. She had black hair that was done up in a bun and wore long black pants and a blue jacket over a white shirt that not only revealed her midsection but also the bottom of her ample breasts. This of course was the leader of Meg's team, Sei. And at the moment she looked very displeased with Meg.

"Look Sei, the guy was all jacked up on Frenzy." Meg explained. "He came at me like a wild animal. If I didn't shoot him I'd be dead right now."

"If you ask me, you made the right call Meg." Amy interjected. "That Frenzy stuff is a nasty drug. I mean, what nut job came up with the idea to mix powerful steroids with psychotropic chemicals? And the stuff takes hours to wear off, so it's not like you could've just knocked him out."

"Thank you Amy." Meg said as flopped back against her seat.

"Be that as it may, the entire situation could've been handled a lot better." Sei told Meg sternly. "You were sloppy, and because of that we've lost the only lead we had to the leader of the Tokyo Demons. Not only that, you could've gotten yourself killed."

"Well sorry." Meg said rather sarcastically.

"In any case, we have a new mission." Sei told both girls. "Bailan wants us to track down and destroy the main drug lab responsible for the production of Frenzy. Taking the factory out of commission will cause a huge financial setback to the Tokyo Demons."

"Not to mention take that poison of the streets." Amy added.

"I'm all for that." Meg agreed.

"Amy, you begin tracking down to lab." Sei ordered. "Let me know as soon as you find it."

"You got it." Amy said before quickly getting up and leaving the room.

"As for you Meg, you just stay out of trouble." Sei ordered before turning to walk out of the room. Meg stuck out her tongue at Sei as she left.

* * *

Meanwhile at an old abandoned concert hall in the city, Skids and Axel were hesitantly heading towards the stage. On the old stage, sitting upon a throne crafted from human bones was Damian, his head propped up on his fist. With his sunglasses on it was hard for Skids and Axel to tell if their leader was asleep or awake. But they felt that Damian needed to be informed of a very recent development. Slowly the two climbed up on stage and approached the throne.

"Yew boys better have a damn good explanation for disturbin' me durin' my afternoon nap." Damian spoke, causing Skids and Axel to jump.

"Uh, sorry boss. Somthin' happened this morning that we think you should know about." Skids informed him. "It's sorta one of those good news, bad news kinda things."

"Then give me the bad news first." Damian requested in a calm but inpatient tone.

"Well, the bad news is we lost another drug lab." Axel reported. "Not a big one, but it might set us back a little."

"Yeah, but the good news is that Koji the Rat's dead." Skids quickly chimed in. "The chick who busted up the lab shot him."

"Oh, now that is a shame." Damian said as he stood up from his throne and stretched.

"But boss, Koji the Rat had it comin'." Axel pointed out. "He kept shootin' his mouth off about how he knew ya."

"Well I know that Axel my friend, but I was lookin' forward to killin' him myself." Damian explained. "After all, it is so hard to find good entertainment these days."

"…Hey boss," Skids hesitantly spoke, "Axel and I were talking, and well… we were wonderin' when you plan to make your move on city?"

"Yeah boss, you practically own this city now." Axel pointed out. "You even got the Yakuza in your pocket. Don't ya think it's time we… go to war?"

"Yew boys do have a point." Damian admitted. "It is about time I declared this city mine. But there is one matter that is still troublin' me. I am still waiting for our Ms. Carpenter to make her appearance. For I know she is still very much alive and out there, somewhere."

"Then why not just kidnap the chick that killed Koji this morning." Axel suggested.

"Now how on earth would that make Ms. Carpenter appear?" Damian asked.

"Well they say that chick was the angel of death's partner." Axel explained. "The word was she'd leap through fire to save her."

"Now why am I just learning about this now?" Damian asked in a rather angry tone.

"Uh, 'cause I just remembered?" Axel quickly replied.

"Well then in that case, I s'pose it's time I get a little bit more proactive." Damian said as he put a clawed hand on Axel's shoulder. "Now Axel my friend, if you value your life and limbs I suggest you tell me everything you know about Ms. Carpenter's former partner."

* * *

A bit later, Meg was lying on top of the roof of the trailer looking up at the sky. A shadow fell over her face, and Meg looked up to find that it was Amy.

"Mind if I join you?" Amy asked.

"You can if you want I guess, but don't you have a search to run?" Meg replied as she sat up.

"It's on autopilot right now, and I could really use a break." Amy explained as she sat down next to Meg. "You know… Sei did have a point earlier. You have been pretty sloppy in your work lately. Is something bothering you?"

"I think… that maybe I'm getting sick of this life." Meg admitted. "Every day just seems like another fight, another mission into some hell hole that decent people wouldn't be caught dead in to hunt down some scumbag. I'm starting to think that… I might want something different than this. Haven't you ever felt that way?"

"Not really." Amy replied. "I mean I've got nowhere else to go. Besides, life in general pretty much sucks. Every day people are getting slaughtered around the world and crimes of all kind are being committed. Still, I will admit that things aren't as fun as they used to be around here."

"Yeah, things sure have changed in five years." Meg agreed. "Kyohei's a pastry chef for this big restaurant in France now, and Sei's a cyborg because of that explosion at RAPT. I mean you can't tell by looking at her, but she had to have a lot of work done."

"And of course Jo's gone." Amy reminded her.

"Yeah…" Meg said with a look of sadness.

"Can I ask you something? How long do you plan to keep dressing like her?" Amy inquired. "Sometimes it just seems like you're trying to be her."

"Maybe I am." Meg admitted. "Maybe this is just my way of trying to keep her alive."

"I guess I don't blame you for that." Amy told her. "But… maybe it's time for you to let go."

"I'm not so sure." Meg replied. "You know this may sound crazy, but sometimes I think that Jo is still alive. That she's out there somewhere." Suddenly the pink watch on Amy's wrist beeped, brining their conversation to an end.

"Oh, looks like my search program finally found what we're looking for." Amy said as she tapped her watch and produced a holographic screen. "I better go tell Sei."

"I guess I should get ready to gear up then." Meg sighed as she and Amy got up.

* * *

A few hours later, the trailer had moved to a different part of the city. Meg sat waiting in the cockpit of the powerful psybot stored in the trailer's rear compartment.

"Alright Meg, this should be a simple mission." Sei said over the intercom. "All you need to do is use Djengo to go in and demolish the lab. Understand?"

"Get in, blow the hell out of the lab, and get out. I got it." Meg replied.

"Alright then, let's get it done." Sei told her.

In moments the rear end of the trailer opened up, and rising up from it was a large humanoid robot that was orange-red in color. The head of the machine vaguely resembled the helmet of a Roman gladiator. In a flash the robot launched out of the back of the trailer and sped down the highway on skate-like wheels mounted in its feet. As Meg went down the road in Djengo, she saw on the display screen in the cockpit figure standing in the distance as if waiting for her.

"What the hell?" Meg said as she looked at the screen.

"Is there a problem Meg?" Sei asked.

"There's some guy just standing right in road." Meg explained. "He's gonna get run over if he doesn't move soon."

Outside on the highway, Damian grinned as Djengo sped ever closer to him. In a flash, Damian leapt forward and cut through Djengo's right leg with his claws. With its leg sliced off, the powerful psybot tumbled and fell on its back. Damian then jumped up onto Djengo's chest and tore it open, exposing Meg.

"'Scuse me darlin' but I'm afraid you'll have to come with me." Damian said before yanking a very startled Meg out of the cockpit and throwing her to the ground. After a moment Meg got to her feet and began firing her guns at Damian, but she was shocked to see that the bullets just seemed to bounce right off of him.

"What are you?" Meg asked in a somewhat frightened tone as Damian approached.

"I am the devil, and you're bait." Damian said before kicking Meg in the chin, causing her world to go completely black.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Seems like a good enough place to leave off. You know in life at times we have to make sacrifices for the good of ourselves and others. But there are times when such sacrifices backfire on us and things turn far worse than we wanted them to. Jo's sacrifice at the end of the anime is going to prove to be just such an example in this story.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. In the Land of the Pig

**Author's Note:** The title of this chapter is from the Meat Loaf song, _In the Land of the Pig, the Butcher is King_. It felt like an appropriate title to use when I was planing the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Burst Angel (if I did, it would've had a better ending).

* * *

Chapter 2: "In the Land of the Pig"

It had been about six hours since Sei and Amy had lost contact with Meg. Almost as soon as it happened, Sei drove the trailer over Meg's last known location. What they found when they got there was a heavily damaged Djengo and no sign of Meg. Right away Sei called in Djengo's mechanic, Leo Jinno, to help haul away the fallen psybot. The dark-haired mechanic almost seemed to weep upon seeing Djengo with its leg cut off and its chest plate torn open, for the machine was his own proud creation. But Leo put his feelings aside and went to inspect the wreckage.

"Well, the good news is that there's no sign of blood in the cockpit." Leo informed Sei from atop Djengo as he surveyed the inside with a flashlight. "That probably means that Meg wasn't hurt in the crash. Still, I'd like to know what the hell did this. You guys run into another psybot?"

"No, the last thing Meg said before the crash was that a man was standing in the middle of the road like he was waiting for her." Sei explained. "After that there was nothing but static. Amy's trying to analyze the recording of the communication to try and learn more." Sei's wrist communicator then beeped, causing her to answer. "Go ahead Amy. Did you find anything?"

"It's more like what I didn't find." Amy's voice said over the communicator. "I checked out the surveillance cameras along the highway to see if we could get a picture of who or what did this. But all I found was static."

"What about the recording from Djengo?" Sei asked.

"I'm running every descrambling program I've got on it, but so far no luck." Amy replied. "But there's more. I decided to check the surveillance footage from further down the highway from before the crash, but in those recordings there was a few minutes where there was nothing but static. I still need to do a little more checking, but right now it seems like there was something in the area that was jamming all forms of video and communication."

"Alright Amy, let me know as soon as you find out more." Sei ordered.

"Roger that." Amy replied.

"Well, aside from the damage to the cockpit and the leg, Djengo seems pretty easy to fix." Leo said as he jumped down from the machine. "So do you think Meg's still alive?"

"Let's hope so." Sei replied. "But the real question right now is who took her."

* * *

Meg slowly woke up with her head still pounding from the kick she had received after being thrown out of Djengo. As she opened her eyes, Meg could feel that she was lying on a wooden floor. Slowly Meg sat up on the floor and found herself on what looked like the stage of a theater. Sitting in the seats of this theater smoking or huddled together talking in this abandoned building were people who Meg quickly realized were members of the Tokyo Demons. Meg also quickly realized that the clothes she was wearing were different. She was wearing a long black dress with straps holding it up at the top and black gloves that went past the elbows. On her feet were a pair of black sandals, and around her neck was a black metal collar attached to a chain. Meg's eyes followed the long chain and saw the other end was being held in Damian's right hand as he sat on his throne of bone.

"So nice of yew to join us dalin'." Damian said with a fanged grin.

"Oh god! You didn't change me into this stupid outfit, did you?" Meg asked, the thought of Damian changing her clothes making her sick.

"Do not be ridiculous my dear, I am after all a gentleman. Well… as close to a gentleman that a creature such as myself can be, anyway." Damian said somewhat jokingly. "But the ones responsible for changin' you into your current attire are three of the lovely ladies who work here in my fine establishment."

Meg looked around and saw standing in a corner of the theater three trashy looking women with bad haircuts. They all looked over at Meg and sneered, one of them snickering about something.

"Okay, so just who the hell are you?" Meg asked Damian.

"I guess it's only proper for me to introduce myself." Damian said graciously. "I am Damian Jones, the leader of the Tokyo Demons."

"Well you made a pretty dumb mistake capturing me." Meg said with a confident smirk. "Any minute now, my friends are going to bust in here to save me."

"That my I am countin' on." Damian replied. "In fact there is one friend of yours who I am coiuntin' on to show up, Ms. Jo Carpenter."

"Jo?" Meg said with surprise. "But… Jo's dead. She died taking out RAPT five years ago."

"Now honestly darlin' do you really believe that?" Damian asked.

"Well… sometimes I'm not sure." Meg admitted. "But even if Jo was alive, why do you wanna fight her?"

"Because it is one of my purposes in life to fight Ms. Carpenter." Damian answered. "That, and to spread general pain and sufferin'."

"What do you mean?" Meg demanded to know.

"Let me tell ya a little story." Damian began. "Once upon an time, some gov'ment folks down here in Japan decided to make a buncha super soldiers. And what they ended up makin' were some little gals known as the Genocide Angels." Meg was startled that Damian knew about the Genocide Angel project, for Jo was one of the very soldiers that the project had produced. "I can tell from your reaction that you know already know this part of the story, so I will skip ahead. Yew see as it turned out, the U.S. gov'ment got wind of this little project and saw these and decided these gals were a major threat to the security of their country. So they decided to create a super soldier project of their own, Project Demon."

"And… you're one of the soldiers made from that project, aren't you?" Meg realized.

"Well now, yew are a bright one." Damian commented. "As I recall I was one of about a hundred created from this project, but only I stood on top in the end, killin' those who were my own kin to do so. But somewhere 'long the line, those gov'ment folks decided to shut down the project and I was to be taken out to the shed and shoot, so to speak."

"So… what happened?" Meg asked somewhat hesitantly.

"Well I escaped of course." Damian said as if the answer was obvious. "And I was a hell of a lot a fun too. I killed everyone that worked in that ol' lab, and a whole buncha other people 'long the way. I then spent my days wanderin' this big ol' world, but one desire I had kept nawin' at me, to fight one of the very angels I was created to destroy. And so I kept serchin' until I heard about your dear friend, Ms. Carpenter, and that's when I decided to head here to Tokyo."

"Okay, so I get that you're after Jo," Meg said as she stood up, "but why form this gang?"

"Because, my dear, I have also stated that my other purpose in life is to spread general pain and destruction." Damian answered. "And when I saw what a delightful hellhole this city was, I became determined to become its ruler. For the last five years as I waited for Ms. Carpenter to come outta hidin' I slowly built up my great army. And now the time has come to rise up and take what is ours!" At that moment, Skids quickly walked up on stage and stood before Damian.

"Boss, all our guys are in place." Skids reported. "They're waitin' for your signal right now."

"By all means, Mr. Skids. Sound the charge into battle." Damian commanded.

"You got it boss." Skids said with a nod before quickly leaving the stage.

"What're you guys up to?" Meg asked as she narrowed her eyes at Damian.

"I told you already that the time has come for my little army and myself to take what is ours." Damian replied. "As we speak I have troops stationed and ready to take out every police station and government building in Tokyo. And in moments they will be startin' their attack. I also have a little surprise ready for your friends in that trailer you ride around in."

"What do you mean?" Meg asked, sounding worried.

"Chances are your friends won't survive." Damian said with a grin.

* * *

Back in another part of the city, Sei had moved the trailer to another location. Despite Amy's best efforts, they had not been able to learn anything from the scrambled recording from Djengo, or the highway surveillance recordings. As the two were in the cockpit of the trailer, Sei glanced out the window and noticed that members of the Tokyo Demons had suddenly surrounded them.

"Don't panic, but I think we've got company." Sei told Amy.

As Amy looked up from her laptop to look out the window, several of the gang members pulled out silver pistol-like syringes and injected themselves in the neck. They began to convulse, and in seconds their muscle mass had increased to monstrous proportions. The expressions of the muscle-bound gang members had become crazed and animalistic. One of the thugs then leapt at the trailer and managed to break through the windshield. The monster immediately went after Sei and swiped at her. Sei managed to block the attack with her right arm, but the scratch not only tore her clothing but also revealed metal beneath. Blue electricity crackled a bit from the wound. Sei then delivered a powerful kick to the fiend's stomach that knocked him out of the trailer.

"We have no choice Amy, activate the shocker program." Sei ordered as she sat back down in the driver's seat.

"I better go maximum voltage." Amy said as she typed into her keyboard. "With all those freaks jacked up on Frenzy, we're gonna need all the juice we have just to scare them off."

After a few more keyboard strokes, the outside of the trailer became electrified. Many of the animalistic gang members who hit or touched the trailer received a powerful shock and fell to the ground, and did not get up again. With the gang members out of commission, Sei drove the trailer out of the area at top speed. Not long after leaving the gang members in the dust, the cockpit became filled with an electronic ringing sound.

"We're getting a call from Leo." Amy informed Sei.

"Put him on speaker." Sei ordered. Immediately Amy pressed another key on her laptop. "What is it Leo?"

"I don't know if you two have been watching the news, but this city's just gone nuts." Leo's voice said over the intercom. "The Demons are attacking every police station in Tokyo, along with every other government building they can find."

"We just had a run in with the Demons too." Sei revealed. "It looks like they're finally making a move."

"But why now?" Amy wondered.

"I have no idea." Sei replied. "But now I think we should all fall back outside the city and come up with a new plan."

* * *

Back in the theater, Meg looked on helplessly at the holographic screens that showed news coverage of the Demons attacking the city. Damian, however, looked at the news coverage with his usual fanged grin from his throne.

"It seems that my little revolution is goin' accordin' to plan." Damian commented.

"Boss, we now have control over city hall and a few other government buildings." Skids reported as he came back in.

"Very good Mr. Skids." Damian said as he stood up from his throne, still holding Meg's leash. "I believe it is now time to deliver the finishin' blow."

From his back pants pocket, Damian pulled out what looked like a small back remote with a single red button. He pressed the button, and the holographic screens showing the news coverage of the gang's battle with the police began to show several massive explosions, followed by static.

"What just happened?" Meg asked looking shocked.

"I had several of my men implanted with powerful explosive devices." Damian explained. "My plan was always to detonate them durin' the battle with the local authorities."

"And… they all volunteered to have bombs planted in them?" Meg asked.

"Actually, they had no idea." Damian admitted. "I had all of them implanted in secret."

"What? But how could you?" Meg asked sounding disgusted. "They were your own guys, and you just wiped them out like that! Didn't you care about them at all?"

"Why would I? They're all just humans." Damian said bluntly. "To me y'all are just pigs to be slaughtered. And in the Land of the Pig, the butcher is king."

"You southern-fried psycho!" Meg cursed. Suddenly Damian kicked Meg hard in the stomach, causing her to fall to the ground and cough.

"I believe it's time I did somethin' about that smart mouth of yours before I make my declaration to the public." Damian said as he loomed over Meg.

* * *

Several minutes later, Sei, Amy, and Leo had met up just outside the city. They had gathered inside the trailer to watch the attack of the Tokyo Demons unfold. Suddenly the news coverage was interrupted and replaced by an image of Damian sitting on his throne.

"Oh god! Meg!" Amy exclaimed as she pointed to the right side of the screen. Lying on the floor next to the throne was Meg on her side, and Sei and the others could tell that she had been beaten.

_"I am Damian Jones, leader of the Tokyo Demons. And as of today, this city belongs to me."_ Damian declared over the airwaves. _"Anyone who wants to fight me and my army are welcome to try, but I warn y'all that it'll be a bloodbath. My little army has taken your city officials hostage, and any attempts to take back this city will result in their immediate execution. Anyone who does not wish to stay in Tokyo better leave in the next two hours, at which point I will seal this city off from the outside world. After that, it's every man, woman, and child for themselves. Have a nice day y'all."_

After that, the screen went back to the original news coverage. The gravity of the situation then began to sink in for the three.

"Well, it looks like we've been kicked out of the city." Leo commented. "Now what?"

"I don't think we've ever had anything this bad happen before." Amy noted sadly. "It's times like these when I wish Jo was still alive. We could really use her right now."

"…Then I guess we'll just have to go get her." Sei said after a moment.

"Sei, that is not funny!" Amy said angrily. "This is no time to be making jokes!"

"I'm not joking Amy." Sei told her. "I guess it's time I told you all the truth. Jo never did die in the explosion five years ago. She survived and struck out on her own."

"Why did she do that?" Amy asked.

"Jo wanted to find her own place in the world, and she felt that she couldn't do that with us." Sei explained. "Before she left, Jo pulled me out of the wreckage and then asked me to tell everyone that she died. And I decided to respect her wish. But now it looks like it's time to bring her back."

"Well we better do it soon, or else Meg and the city might be dead." Amy declared.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So in this chapter we learned a little bit about what Damian is, and his backstory. We'll learn a little more later on, but up next is the chapter I'm sure many of you are waiting for. So stay tuned.

In the meantime, please review and let me know what you think.


	4. Return of the Angel

**Author's Note:** Normally I'd be working on another story today, but as I said in the introduction I'm doing this story partly as a way to deal with some stress going on in my life. And as it turned out, tonight ended up being fairly stressful. Plus it's the holidays, and you know how that could be. But this chapter turned out to be quite fun to write, especially the opening. Enough about my problems though, I don't mean to vent. On with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Burst Angel.

* * *

Chapter 3: Return of the Angel

In a remote forest of Japan far from any town or city, a slightly overweight man with a shaved head and a black mustache was on the run. Under his left arm he carried a plain brown package, and in his right hand a revolver. The man panted as he tried to run away from his pursuer, but whoever or whatever was chasing him was proving to be far too fast. He found it incredibly hard to believe that any normal person could run so fast, but then with so many types of enhancements that could be made to the human body available to the public, the things that could be considered normal had expanded a great deal.

The man came to a small clearing in the forest, but all of the sudden he found his pursuer standing right in front of him. The person was a young woman who looked to be in her early twenties. She had tan skin, short silvery-white hair, and red eyes. The young woman wore an off-white tattered long coat with baggy sleeves and a hood. The coat was open just enough to show that she not only had a petite bust, but was wearing a back top that showed her toned midriff and very revealing shorts. And hanging at her waist were a pair of guns in metal holsters. On the young woman's hands she wore a pair of brown fingerless gloves.

"Just who the hell are you?" the man demanded to know.

"Jo." The young woman replied simply as she looked at the man with a pair of steely eyes. "If you have any brains, you'll put that package down right now and walk away."

"Like hell!" the man said with a short laugh as he raised his revolver. "And to think all this time I was just running away from some little girl without a rack. Now get outta my way before I blow a hole in that pretty head of yours."

"I warned you." Jo said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Go to hell!" the man cried as he was about to pull the trigger, but only a split second before he could he was shit twice in the chest. He fell to the ground with a dumbstruck expression as he saw Jo standing there holding her guns. Jo holstered her weapons and went over to collect the package the man had been carrying.

"Yer a hard gal to track down, ya know that?" a female voice suddenly spoke as Jo picked up the package. "We've been lookin' for yew for about a month."

Jo turned and saw standing nearby a young woman with almost shoulder-length brown hair wearing a long white coat over what looked like a white Japanese schoolgirl uniform. In her right hand she carried a long wooden sword that she had resting against her shoulder.

"Takane Katsu?" Jo said to the girl with a raised eyebrow, recognizing her old friend from the Osaka Police Department. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well that's a nice way to greet someone." Takane said sarcastically. "Do you know what's been goin' on in Tokyo for the last month?"

"Don't know, don't care." Jo indifferently replied. "Sei told you I was alive, didn't she?"

"Yeah, and a good thing too!" Takane said rather impatiently. "We need your help Jo! The whole city does, and so does Meg." Takane's words caused Jo to freeze.

"Meg's in trouble?" Jo asked, looking noticeably alarmed.

"Some slime ball named Damian Jones captured her." Takane explained. "Sei and Amy have been tryin' to get 'er back, but no luck. Yer the only one who can help."

"How long ago was this?" Jo demanded to know.

"A month ago, right before Tokyo went to hell." Takane said a little hesitantly. "Like I told ya before, we've been tryin' to find yew, but…"

"Take me to Sei!" Jo ordered as she threw the package that the man from before was carrying back against a nearby tree. The package made the sound of glass breaking as it fell.

"Uh, was there somethin' important in that package?" Takane asked.

"Just some fancy jeweled eggs this guy hired me to get back." Jo answered. "Now move!"

A few minutes later, Jo and Takane left the forest, and parked right outside was the trailer. Sei, Amy, and Leo were all waiting outside. An excited Amy ran up to greet Jo, but Jo simply walked past her and went up to Sei.

"Nice to see you again Jo." Sei greeted. "You're looking quite well."

"Cut the crap. What the hell happened to Meg?" Jo asked in a calm yet angry tone.

"It seems you haven't changed a bit." Sei sighed before tapping a button on her wrist communicator. In moments a holographic image of Damian appeared. "This is Damian Jones. He's the leader of a massive gang called the Tokyo Demons. For the past five years they've been plaguing the city and recruiting other gangs into their ranks, even the Yakuza. And a month ago they finally made their move and took over the city."

The image of Damian then changed to the video of his declaration that the city belonged to him. The anger in Jo rose when she saw Meg in the video on the ground looking like she had just been beaten up. She would've shot the screen with her gun if she didn't know it was a hologram. Though the idea of shooting Sei for letting Meg be captured and held prisoner for a month did cross Jo's mind. When the recording ended, Sei pressed her communicator and the holographic screen vanished.

"Less than half of Tokyo's population managed to get out of the city before the Demons locked it down." Sei continued. "Since then, it's been total chaos. The military has been unwilling to move in because the gang has taken a few important people as hostages. Right now it's up to us to bust into the city, stop Damian Jones, and save all the hostages, including Meg."

"Fine, what's the plan?" Jo asked.

* * *

Meg awoke to once again find herself on the wooden stage floor of the theater Damian had been using as a headquarters. Her back still hurt like hell from the last beating Damian had given her, but somehow she had managed to sit up. Meg wasn't sure how much time had past since she had first been captured, it was easy to lose track of the days in her situation. All she knew though was that every time she'd wake up wishing that the experience were some horrid nightmare. But each time her hopes were quickly dashed, and she'd once again find herself on that horrid stage with Damian's leash on her neck and still wearing that same black dress, which had started to become a tattered rag.

Life had quickly become a living hell for Meg since her capture. Damian would use her regularly and literally as a punching bag. Either to vent his frustrations or just for his sick twisted amusement, that is if he didn't feel like maiming or killing any of his underlings. Meg did have some dignity at least, as Damian would allow for some of the trashy-looking women in his gang to escort her to what was laughingly considered a bathroom when needed, proving that he was to an extent a southern gentleman as he had claimed. But the simple truth was that Meg was treated as nothing more than an animal, always kept on a leash and forced to sleep on the floor next to Damian's throne, which the manmade demon also slept in. Meg's hope of a rescue had dwindled significantly, and there were moments when she had even thought about killing herself. But she knew that Damian would not allow that.

That particular moment when Meg woke up, a very nervous Axel walked up on stage and stood before Damian. Meg could tell from his expression that he was not in a good mood.

"Y-You wanted to see me boss?" Axel asked hesitantly.

"How long has it been since we captured our little darlin' Meg here, Mr. Axel?" Damian asked.

"Um, about a month now I think." Axel replied.

"And did yew not tell me Mr. Axel that Ms. Carpenter would come if we captured Ms. Meg?" Damian said before slowly standing up from his chair, the anger rising in his voice. "Have I not appeared with her on the airwaves several times now? Enough for Ms. Carpenter to know that we have her in our possession?"

"I don't know what to tell ya boss." Axel said with a nervous smile and a shrug. "Maybe she really is dead."

"She is not dead!" Damian shouted. "She is alive and I can sense her out there somewhere! I am a patient man, Mr. Axel, but my patience is startin' to wear very thin."

"Look, boss…" Axel began to beg as Damian's right hand became a metal claw.

"It is time that yew pay for your incompetence." Damian said as he raised his claw. But he suddenly stopped and looked up as if he heard something in the distance. Suddenly Damian broke into psychotic laughter. "Well now, it looks like I owe yew a bit of an apology Mr. Axel. I can sense that Ms. Carpenter is close, like she is right near the city. I have a feeling it won't be long now until she graces us with our fine presence."

Meg was surprised by Damian's words. She had long given Jo up for dead, but had often wondered if she wasn't still alive and out there, somewhere. But the so-called news that she was coming to rescue her filled her with some hope. Damian noticed Meg's reaction however and used the leash to pull her in close.

"That's right, my dear. Your guardian angel's comin' to rescue ya." Damian told her. "Hold onto that hope as long as you can, for it'll be all the more sweeter when I crush it by killin' Ms. Carpenter right before your eyes."

* * *

Meanwhile, the trailer had been parked just outside the city. In the back of the trailer, Jo was sitting in Djengo, which Leo had managed to repair after it had been damaged before.

"Okay Jo, I've managed to pinpoint Damian's exact location through his broadcasts to the people of Tokyo." Amy said over Djengo's communicator. "Just follow the map and it should take you right to him and Meg."

"Got it." Jo replied somewhat impatiently. "Let's just get going already."

With that, the back of the trailer opened and Djengo rose up. In seconds Jo zoomed off inside the red-orange psybot. It wasn't long before Jo reached the barricade of rubble that the Demons had formed to keep people in and out of the city. Djengo pulled the two large guns from the holsters built into its legs and Jo let off several rounds, demolishing the wall of debris. Jo plowed through what was left into the city.

As Jo drove her robotic vehicle down the highway and followed the path of Amy's map, she kept thinking back to before the final battle with RAPT when she had knocked Meg out to keep Meg from the final battle. And of the image of Meg lying beaten on the ground in that video. Jo began to feel that she had made a huge mistake in leaving Meg behind and faking her death. For she thought that perhaps she had stayed, none of this ever would've happened. But Jo tried to put those thoughts out of her mind and focus only on saving Meg.

* * *

Back at the theater, Damian and Meg were watching Djengo on a holographic screen through the city surveillance system. A fanged grin was on Damian's face as he watched. Suddenly Skids walked up onto the stage and stood before Damian.

"Boss, that psybot's gonna be here in a few minutes now." Skids reported. "Shouldn't we send out our own guys to deal with it?"

"Not at all, Mr. Skids. I want that particular psybot to come here." Damian replied. "But do have the little surprise we had put in waitin' for 'er."

"Right away boss." Skids nodded before quickly dashing off.

* * *

After several minutes of barreling through the city, Jo finally came to the old abandoned theater. As she approached, Jo thought that it was a little odd that the Demons had not sent out there own psybots to try and stop her. But she put it out of her mind and focused on her mission. Suddenly four cannon turrets rose from the street in front of the theater and began to fire. Jo tried to dodge the attack and fire back with Djengo's own guns. She managed to take out three of the turrets, but not before they took out Djengo's legs.

The fallen psybot toppled onto the last turret, causing its destruction. Jo promptly ejected and rushed into the theater. Right when she got inside, two gang members leapt out and fired at her. But Jo quickly took them out with both guns and charged through the lobby and into the actual theater. Jo stood at the end of the aisle glaring at Damian. Damian looked back at her from his throne grinning with sinister glee. Meanwhile, Meg's face lit up a bit when she saw Jo arrive.

"So nice of yew to finally come Ms. Carpenter." Damian greeted. "Yew have no idea how long I've been waitin' on your arrival."

"Let Meg go now!" Jo ordered as she walked down the aisle towards the stage.

"And what if I refuse to release my little pet here?" Damian asked as he suddenly pulled Meg by her long red hair, causing her to cry out in pain.

"I'll kill you!" Jo said with cold rage as she aimed her guns at him.

"Than by all means, my dear. Hit me with your best shot." Damian dared.

Jo rushed forward and jumped into the air. As she did, a glowing purple wing-like tattoo appeared on her left arm. Damian violently threw Meg aside and stood up from his throne.

"Welcome to hell!" Jo shouted as she fired her guns.

Two rounds were fired right at Damian's forehead, but both bullets bounced of harmlessly away, causing Jo to become very surprised. Just as Jo landed on the stage in front of Damian, Damian began laughing madly.

"Welcomin' me to hell?" Damian laughed. "This already is hell, and I am the devil! Now it is time that I reveal to yew my true power!"

Damian threw of his black sunglasses, revealing a pair of red reptilian eyes. Just then the black tattoos on his face, neck, and left arm began to glow blood red. Damian's skin then became like chrome metal and his hands like claws. His muscles swelled and his face became skeletal. Damian's hair grew past his shoulders and from his forehead grew two long dark-grey horns. With his transformation complete, Damian let out a roar at Jo.

Jo raised her right gun at the abomination, but as soon as she did her hand began to tremble. And right away, Jo found that she filled with a feeling that she was very unfamiliar with. Before could react through, in a flash Damian charged forward and knocked her into the theater chairs with a swipe of his right claw. Just as Jo tried to pull herself to her feet, the metal demon quickly grabbed her by the neck and held her in the air.

"I s'pose I could just snap your neck right here and be done with ya." Damian said in a deep monstrous voice. "But that wouldn't be any fun."

With inhuman strength, Damian threw Jo into the far left wall of the room. Jo barely managed to get back to her feet before Damian began to rush her. She managed to fire off a few shots, but they simply bounced off. The demon came in striking distance and batted Jo onto the stage with another swipe of his claws. Meg quickly crawled over to Jo as she tried to get back to her feet.

"Jo, are you okay?" Meg asked with a very worried expression.

Jo aimed her right gun back at Damian as he loomed back onto the stage. But once again she couldn't hold her hand steady. It was then that Jo began to understand what sort of feeling was overcoming her, she was afraid for her life. The tattoo on Jo's arm began to fade as Damian drew closer, the metal demon's long tongue sticking out.

"S-Stay back!" Jo cried with an actual expression of terror on her face. "Go away!"

Jo fired another shot, but as before, the bullet simply bounced off Damian's metal hide. The demon drew even closer, backing Jo against the wall. Jo slid down and began to tremble in the corner. Meg merely looked helplessly on in shock, for she had never before seen Jo afraid of anything. Damian looked down at the sight of Jo shaking in fear and laughed.

"My oh my, I certainly didn't expect to see this." Damian declared. "It seems that I've broken yew, Ms. Carpenter. And seein' yew in such a state makes me wanna have even more fun. So I think I will save your demise for later and make you watch as I take what seems to be most precious to yew."

Damian walked away from Jo all the way to his throne. He then grabbed the other end on Meg's leash and pulled her in with his monstrous strength.

"Jo, help!" Meg cried, but Jo was too paralyzed with fear to respond.

"I am goin' to kill your dear Meg slowly and painfully as you watch." Damian said to Jo as he towered over Meg. "And I'm gonna enjoy every minute of it."

Meg screamed as Damian slowly came in closer, and suddenly something snapped in Jo's mind. She looked and saw Meg on the ground with fear blazing in her eyes. Jo snapped back to her sensed and quickly got back to her feet, and the tattoo on her left arm burned back brighter than ever before.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Jo shouted at the top of her lungs as she charged at Damian and fired her guns.

One of Jo's bullets hit Damian in his left eye, causing the demon to cover it and roar in pain. Jo fired again, this time breaking the chain of Meg's leash. The silver-haired warrior than grabbed Meg's hand and ran off stage with her at full speed. The two quickly escaped backstage and ran their way to the rear door of the building, shooting their way past a couple of thugs. Once outside they saw an armored car pull up in front of them. Getting out of the car were two more thugs, but Jo quickly took them out and the couple got in.

Jo drove the car away at top speed, trying to get as far away from the theater and Damian as possible. As they flew down through the streets of the city the car came under fire several time, but the armor of the vehicle proved its worth. Jo kept driving, heedless of where they were going, and somehow they found their way to a barricade blocking an exit to the city. Pushing their vehicle to its limits, Jo and Meg burst through the barrier and sped off down the road. Jo kept driving further and further until Tokyo became a speck in the rear view mirror. After the adrenalin wore off and both girls managed to catch their breath, Jo turned to look at Meg.

"Meg, are you okay?" Jo asked after putting a hand on Meg's shoulder.

Meg turned and looked at Jo with the saddest and most frightened eyes Jo had ever seen. In an instant, Meg threw herself into Jo's arms and broke down in tears. Jo held onto Meg tightly as a few tears streamed down her cheeks as well.

* * *

**Author's Note:** One sort of issue I had when planning this story was the problem of how Jo was going to gain her humanity (or regain it some might say). I browsed a few other Burst Angel fics on this site and found by just reading the summaries that I wasn't the only one facing that problem. The key was figuring out what emotion Jo needed to grasp in order to reach her humanity and become more than just a ruthless fighter. The obvious route seemed to be to have Jo realize her full love for Meg, but from what I could see from the anime Jo already had a grasp on love, especially at the end. There was some other emotion that needed to be unlocked for Jo's transformation to happen.

And then it hit me. In the anime Jo seemed to have a good concept of love, not to mention anger. But the one emotion that to me Jo didn't seem to have developed was fear. This realization helped a great deal with the development of Damian's character. I wanted a villain that had the ability to inspire fear in Jo. In the next chapter we'll see a bit more of Damian's backstory explained, not to mention his abilities. I should also mention that the next chapter is going to get a bit... steamy.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	5. Getaway

**Author's Note:** This chapter ended up being a little bit longer than I thought it'd be. It always takes me longer to do stuff that explains backstory and other similar things. Anyway, the end of this chapter is what earns this story its M rating. That, and some of the blood. You've been warned.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Burst Angel.

* * *

Chapter 4: Getaway

After fleeing from the city as fast as they could, Jo drove the armored car that she and Meg took to get out for two and a half hours until the came to a small forest. Neither of the two girls had said a word to each other the entire trip. Perhaps it was due to the fact that they had not seen each other for five years since Jo had previously faked their death, or merely the strain of their ordeal that made them too tired to speak. Jo drove the car as far into the forest as far as possible before the trees became too thick. The silver-haired warrior then led Meg through the forest until they came to a small wooden cabin with a single chimney.

Out in front of the cabin was a large tree stump, which Jo led Meg over to. She then gently sat Meg down on the stump and examined the metal collar on Meg's neck. After moving Meg's long red hair out of the way, Jo found the lock to the collar was on the back, and as she hoped was quite large. It was a digital lock, the kind that could be activated by a remote key, but also rather easy to break with the right kind of force.

"Hold still." Jo told her as she got out one of her guns, finally breaking the silence. "I'm gonna try and get this collar off you."

Meg completely froze as Jo positioned her gun at an angle where the bullet would break the lock without hurting Meg. One squeeze of the trigger and a loud noise later, Meg was finally able to remove the leash that Damian had put on her a month before. Meg moved her stiff neck and rubbed the skin where the collar had been chaffing her. After a moment Meg got back up and followed Jo inside the cabin. The interior of the cabin was larger than Meg thought it would be, though not by much.

It was a single room with a small kitchen attached, and two doors on the right wall, one of which Meg assumed led to a bathroom. There was very little furniture in the cabin, save for a black leather couch and a large bed with powder blue sheets next to a large window on the far wall.

"…Does anybody live here?" Meg asked.

"Only me." Jo replied. "I use this cabin whenever I'm in the area. There's a change of clothes in the closet over there."

"Thank god! But first I need a bath." Meg said as she took off the long black gloves she had been forced to wear and tossed them aside. "This place does have a bath, right?"

"Uh, yeah. There's even hot water." Jo confirmed.

Meg turned her back to Jo and slipped off her black dress. Jo gasped when she saw that Meg's back was covered in bruises. Meg glanced behind her and saw Jo's reaction, as well as the expression of guilt that came to Jo's face.

"Don't worry… it's not as bad as it looks." Meg assured her. "It's actually a miracle that I didn't get any broken bones."

"…You must hate me, don't you?" Jo assumed. "I left you behind and let all this happen."

"Jo, I could never hate you. But… I was pretty mad when you left me behind five years ago." Meg admitted. "And to tell you the truth I was a little mad that you let me think that you were dead for five years. But I've thought about it for a while. I even thought about it on the ride over here, and I think I understand why you disappeared. You've been trying to find your place in the world, haven't you?"

"It still doesn't change what happened." Jo said as she turned away from Meg. "I don't even deserve to be in the same room with you."

"…I'm just glad that you came to save me again." Meg told her after coming up and hugging her from behind. "Now you just relax while I go freshen up."

With that, Meg finished undressing and went into the bathroom after grabbing some new clothes from the closet. Jo then sighed, took off her gun belt and hung it on a nail in the wall by the bed, and sat down on the bed to look out the window.

* * *

Meanwhile back outside Tokyo, Sei and the others were trying to figure out what had happened to Jo and Meg. They had lost contact with Jo right before Djengo was struck down outside Damian's hideout. At that moment, Sei was outside leaning against the trailer when a rather tired-looking Amy walked out.

"Any luck?" Sei asked.

"Not really." Amy said regretfully. "The surveillance around Damian's hideout hasn't come back online since we lost contact with Jo, and I can't make anything out of the recordings from that time. It's just like when Meg was kidnapped."

"So you've got nothing?" Sei asked.

"Well I didn't say that." Amy replied. "I did find out that some nut in an armored car managed to bust out of the city, but I couldn't tell if it was Jo and Meg."

Before Sei could say anything, their conversation was interrupted by the sudden sound of a helicopter. They both turned and saw a black chopper land on the ground a few feet away. As the helicopter blades slowed down to a stop, two men wearing grey suits, red ties, and black sunglasses walked out and went towards the trailer. One of them had dark-brown hair, while the other had dark skin, a shaved head, and a black mustache. Sei walked up to met the two men with Amy following close behind.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Sei asked them.

"Are you Ms. Sei of the organization known as Bailan?" the brown-haired man asked.

"That's right." Sei confirmed. "And you are?"

"I'm Agent West, ma'am." The brown-haired man said, introducing himself as he and the other suited man pulled gold badges out of their pockets to display to the girls. "This is my partner, Agent East. We're with the CIA."

"Are those really your names?" Amy asked somewhat jokingly.

"That information is classified." Agent East said with a stone face as he and his partner put back their badges.

"What is this about?" Sei asked.

"Ma'am, we're here concerning the individual known as Damian Jones." Agent West explained. "This is however a highly classified matter, so if we could step inside your command center for a few minutes."

"Alright, follow me." Sei told them before she and Amy led the two agents inside the trailer. After a few moments everyone had gathered in the main section of the trailer to hear what Agents West and East had to say. "Okay, now just what is the all about?"

"To begin with ma'am, I assume all of you are aware that years ago a rogue section of the Japanese government began a project known as the Genocide Angels." Agent West replied. At that moment the two agents had everyone's full attention.

"What about it?" Sei asked after a second.

"Our government managed to get an agent on the inside of that project." Agent East explained. "This agent was able to send us everything there was on the Genocide Angels."

"Naturally our government saw this project as a potential threat." Agent West continued. "So it was decided that a countermeasure to the Genocide Angels was to be created, Project Demon."

"I don't think I like where this is going." Leo cut in.

"What exactly was Project Demon?" Sei asked, though she knew very well that she was about to find out.

"Project Demon was an attempt at our government to create an army of soldiers capable of destroying the Genocide Angels." Agent West replied. "But unlike the angels, these soldiers, or demons if you prefer, were bio-mechanical life forms."

"Bio-what?" a confused Takane asked.

"He means they were cyborgs." Amy told her, as if the answer was obvious.

"That's correct Miss, but on a much more advanced level." Agent East confirmed. "At the time, our government had made great breakthroughs in nano-cybernetics. Every cell in the body of these soldiers was a cybernetic organism."

"In short, the demon soldiers were a type of android that were grown like biological organisms." Agent West continued. "On the outside they could appear as normal humans, but could change into a monster at a moment's notice. They were also capable of jamming all forms of surveillance and communication at will, the perfect infiltrator."

"The demon soldiers were also practically indestructible." Agent East added. "And if by some miracle they took damage, they could repair it in a matter of minutes depending on the amount. But their biggest feature was their ability to instill fear in the Genocide Angels."

"What do you mean fear?" Sei asked.

"As you probably know, the Genocide Angels were bred without any emotions." Agent West explained. "Only the instinct to fight and follow orders. To counter this, the demon soldiers were given the ability to produce a telepathic field that could awaken a Genocide Angel's latent fear instinct and incapacitate them."

"I see, so the idea was that the angels couldn't fight while experiencing fear for the first time." Sei deduced.

"That's correct ma'am." Agent West confirmed. "Project Demon produced one hundred soldiers, but one only made through the testing by destroying all the others in battle. The subject classified as Damian Jones."

"Now wait just one cotton pickin' minute!" an angry Takane loudly interrupted as she stood from her chair. "Yer sayin' that the monster responsible for takin' over Tokyo and threatenin' all of Japan is a real monster that you morons created and let loose on the world?"

"I'm afraid that's correct." Agent West confirmed gravely. "But we did not let Mr. Jones loose on the world as you described, he escaped."

"An unexpected development occurred with the project." Agent East continued. "Mr. Jones developed emotions, disturbing ones. We could give you the whole boring psychological evaluation from the original scientists, but the bottom line is that Mr. Jones is a complete psychopath incapable of remorse or guilt. And completely unable to control."

"In the end, it was decided to scrap Project Demon." Agent West revealed. "But as you can see, things went completely wrong. Mr. Jones had somehow found a way to override the self-destruct program that had been built into his system. He then apparently escaped the lab where he was created and killed all the staff in the process. Then he slaughtered every man, woman, and child in the nearby town of Salvation Georgia to sate his thirst for blood and destruction."

"Wait a minute, I heard about that once." Amy cut in. "But the report said that it was some kind of accidental explosion that killed that town."

"That was a cover story created to prevent panic." Agent West told her. "The explosion was intentional and after the fact to dispose of the evidence. But I was one of the agents responsible for instigating the incident. And believe me, it was a bloodbath. Most of the bodies weren't even recognizable, like they had been put through a meat grinder."

"After that, Mr. Jones vanished off the face of the earth." Agent East said, picking up where his partner left off. "His stealth infiltration abilities made him impossible to track down. And it's only just now that he's resurfaced."

"Okay, so just what is Damian Jones after?" Sei asked.

"We believe he was originally planning to carry out preprogrammed objective to destroy the Genocide Angels." Agent East answered. "But as all of the angels created by that project have been destroyed, including your friend Ms. Carpenter, it seems that Mr. Jones's plan is to simply destroy everything and watch the world burn for his own amusment."

"So just what are yew government big shots planning to do about it?" Takane demanded to know. "And why are we just hearin' from yew people now?"

"Our government has decided that there's only one way to try and destroy Mr. Jones." Agent East revealed. "Tomorrow a U.S. aircraft carrier is going to arrive with jets carrying a nuclear arsenal. We believe the only solution is to nuke Tokyo."

"You can't be serious!" a shocked and outraged Sei exclaimed. "There are still innocent people in Tokyo! People who couldn't get out of the city in time! Not to mention several political hostages."

"This wasn't an easy decision for our government to come to Ms. Sei." Agent East told her. "That's why you're only hearing from us now."

"Look Ms. Sei, my partner and I only came to warn you as a courtesy." Agent West cut in. "The work of you and your organization has made some of our jobs a lot easier. So you can either leave or stay and get caught in the fallout. The destruction of Mr. Jones takes precedence over rescuing all the people in the city who weren't lucky enough to get out in time. Today it's only Tokyo, but tomorrow it'll probably all of Japan and before we know it that monster will slaughter the whole free world. This is our only option."

"At least give us more time." Sei requested.

"You've had a month to get rid of Jones and have nothing to show for it." Agent West pointed out. "We're done wasting time. As far as we're concerned, those people trapped in the city are collateral damage. We're done here."

With that, Agents East and West left the trailer and went back to their helicopter. Sei and the others stood outside and watched as they flew off. The gravity of their current situation had already sunken in.

"I don't believe it. We sent Jo in to fight a monster that was designed to kill her." Amy spoke after the helicopter was out of sight. "Hell, he probably captured Meg to try and lure Jo out."

"What's worse is that now the U.S. is gonna bomb the hell out of the city." Leo pointed out.

"Assholes!" Takane cursed. "I don't believe this! They don't care about any of the innocent people still trapped in Tokyo! All they wanna do is clean up their mess! The last thing our country needs is more nukes hittin' it!"

"So what do we do now Sei?" Amy asked.

"Amy, were you able to track where that armored car that escaped the city went to?" Sei asked.

"I think so." Amy replied. "It was last spotted near this one forest. I can get the coordinates, but like I said, we don't know if that was Jo and Meg."

"It's the best lead we've got." Sei pointed out. "Takane, you work on tracking down that car."

"I'm on it!" Takane said before running to her motorcycle and driving off.

"Amy, after you send Takane the coordinates I want you to hack into the U.S. government's mainframe and find out all the information you can on Project Demon." Sei ordered. "There has to be another way to destroy Damian."

"I'm not sure if I'll find anything, but I'll try." Amy said before darting back into the trailer.

"So what're the two of us gonna do?" Leo asked.

"Right now, all we can do is wait." Sei said as she looked out towards the city.

* * *

A couple hours later at the cabin, a gentle rain had begun to fall and patter against the window. Jo sat cross-legged on the bed simply looking out the window as the rain fell. Her thoughts were on her battle with Damian, and about what she felt while fighting him. The more Jo thought about it, the more certain she became that she felt scared during that fight, something that she had never felt before in all the battles she had been in. She had seen fear in others around her, but could not recall an instance when she felt the actual emotion herself.

And there was something else that Jo had noticed after the battle. She didn't feel any desire at all to fight, which was something else that was new to her. That desire to do battle had been wired into her since her birth, but since fighting Damian it had vanished. Jo was snapped from her thoughts when she heard light footsteps on the floorboards. She turned her head and saw Meg standing in front of the bed wearing an oversized black t-shirt and presumably the pair of white panties that Jo had put out for her underneath the shirt.

"You okay?" Meg asked.

"I'm fine." Jo replied. "How're you doing?"

"Well I feel like a human being again." Meg answered before sitting down on the bed across from Jo in a similar position. "It was so nice to have an actual bath."

"Sorry I don't have anything else for you to wear." Jo said apologetically.

"What you laid out is fine." Meg assured her. "This is actually pretty relaxing. Besides, I look okay, don't I?"

"You look… fine." Jo told her, though she wanted to tell Meg that she looked beautiful. Yet she held herself back. "So, um… it's getting a little late. Maybe we should have dinner?"

"Sounds good to me." Meg agreed.

"Okay, just give me a few minutes." Jo said before getting up and going out to the small kitchen.

After what seemed like twenty minutes, Jo and Meg were sitting on the bed eating a simple canned meal. There was a sort of awkward silence that hung over them as they ate. And Meg seemed to notice that Jo was acting a bit differently.

"Are you okay Jo?" Meg asked. "You seem… I don't know, nervous or something."

"I'm okay." Jo assured her. "Um, sorry I don't have better food."

"It's a hell of a lot better than what I ate… back at the city." Meg replied, and Jo noticed that she shuddered a little during her brief pause. "So… do you come to this cabin often?"

"Only when I'm in this area." Jo replied. "I've got places like this all around."

"…What have you been doing these past five years?" Meg asked.

"Mostly the type of jobs the two of us used to do in the old days." Jo replied. "The pay hasn't always been the best, but then I've never really cared about that sort of thing."

"I should've guessed. You're always looking for the next fight." Meg said with a look of sadness. "I guess you'll go back to doing that soon."

"Actually… I think I've grown tired of fighting." Jo admitted, causing Meg to blink in surprise.

"Are you serious?" Meg asked. "What brought this on?"

"I don't know." Jo answered. "I just don't feel like fighting anymore."

"So what do you plan to do then?" Meg asked.

"Don't know." Jo said with a shrug. After a few moments, both girls had finally finished eating.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm beat." Meg declared as she stretched her arms up. "Why don't we call it an early night?"

"Fine with me." Jo agreed feeling rather tired herself. "If you want, I can take the couch so you could have the bed."

"Oh, well… I was hoping that we could both use the bed." Meg admitted. "I really don't want to sleep alone right now."

"Oh… okay. We can do that." Jo agreed as a heavy blush came to her face. "I don't mind at all."

* * *

Hours later into the night, Jo awoke to heavy movement on the left side of the bed. She opened her eyes and quickly realized that it was Meg. Meg was still asleep, but she was thrashing around and talking in her sleep. Jo could tell that Meg was having a nightmare. In moments Meg shot up in bed screaming.

"Meg! It's okay!" Jo said as she grabbed Meg and held her in her arms. "I'm right here."

After a moment, Meg returned to reality and remembered where she was. She turned to Jo and broke down in her arms, sobbing. Jo held onto Meg tightly and even rocked her a bit to calm her. Eventually, Meg finally relaxed and the two sat in bed holding onto each other.

"…I dreamed I was back in Tokyo with that monster." Meg whispered. "He had me chained up and forced me to watch as he killed everyone, Sei, Amy, even you. And then he was going to kill me."

"It's okay now Meg. It's over." Jo assured her. "I won't let him hurt you ever again."

"I know." Meg whispered back. "I always feel safe when I'm with you Jo."

Jo looked into Meg's eyes, and suddenly an urge took control of her and she kissed Meg right on the lips. Meg's eyes widened in surprise as Jo made contact. After a moment Jo pulled away looking very ashamed.

"I-I'm sorry, I…" Jo began to speak, but Meg silenced her by kissing her back.

Jo could no longer hold herself back, and soon their kiss deepened. Before long their mouths opened and their tongues began to mingle, moving against each other in a sort of dance. Eventually the girls broke for air, and after she caught her breath Jo began kissing the left side of Meg's neck. The redhead let out a moan and her eyes seemed to roll back. Jo smirked inwardly, as it seemed as though she had found one of Meg's most sensitive spots. Jo sucked on that spot for a long time before her lungs cried out for air and forced her to break contact.

After catching her breath, Jo deftly pulled off Meg's t-shirt, followed soon by her panties. And once she had quickly pulled off her own oversized shirt and panties, throwing them carelessly to the floor, she pushed a very compliant Meg onto the bed and positioned herself above her. Jo took in all of Meg's voluptuous form, noticing more of the bruises that Damian had given her during her month of captivity. It was criminal that someone had done so much harm to such a beautiful woman, yet Meg seemed no less beautiful. Still, Jo knew that she had to be very gentle. She returned to that same spot on Meg's neck, and then planted feather-light kisses until coming to her large breasts.

Jo began sucking on Meg's left breast while at the same time went to work massaging the right one, earning even more moans from Meg. Eventually Jo's left hand moved from Meg's breast and went down to her crotch. She then started circling her fingers around her moist opening.

"Oh god, just give it to me!" Meg begged.

Jo granted her lover's request and pushed two of her fingers in Meg's opening. Meg cried out a bit as if in pain. In a way, Jo was quite relieved, as she had been afraid that Damian or one or more of his thugs had violated Meg during her captivity. But at the same time, Jo did not like causing Meg anymore pain. Still, Jo waited and went back to sucking on Meg's neck to try and take the redhead's mind off the pain. At long last though, Meg's pain had turned to pleasure and Jo slowly began to thrust her fingers in and out. Over time Jo picked up the pace, and she eventually felt Meg's inner walls tighten around her fingers. She knew that Meg was getting close. Then after what seemed like a blissful eternity, Meg finally climaxed, crying out Jo's name as she did so.

Right after Meg came down from her first orgasm, Jo kissed her on the forehead. Then Meg suddenly surprised Jo by kissing her on the lips and flipping her over onto her back. Their tongues mingled for a while longer until they were forced to break for air again. But when that moment came, Meg reached down and stuck two of her fingers into Jo. Jo felt pain, but it was momentary, and she quickly gave Meg the okay to carry on. Meg began thrusting her fingers into Jo, earning quite a few moans from the silver-haired tomboy. And after another sweet eternity, Jo climaxed with a loud moan and collapsed onto the bed. With the little strength she had left, Jo rolled onto her side. Meg lied down to face her, pulling the blanket over both of them as she did so. Jo reached over and gently stroked Meg's cheek.

"I love you Meg." Jo whispered, causing Meg's eyes to widen.

"I love you too Jo." Meg said happily as she cuddled up to her. Jo smiled and kissed her on the forehead, and the two soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And we'll leave off with that tender moment. Believe it or not, the hardest part of this chapter was figuring out how to get Meg's leash off. But in the end I just decided the easiest way was to have Jo shoot it off and have the lock be an easy target. We also finally learned exactly what Damian was and what his powers were. I don't know if anyone has ever used the concept of a life form with a cybernetic cell structure before or not. I guess I came up with the idea from watching _Dragon Ball Z_.

Obviously this story isn't over yet. Though Jo and Meg did finally take their relationship to the next level, the final battle has yet to come. So stay tuned. And please review and let me know what you think.


	6. Last Fight

**Author's Note:** Well, we now come to the climax of this story. I know, this has been a pretty short tale. But going into this I knew that I didn't want to do anything big. To me, there was too much to resolve for a oneshot, but not enough for say even an eight to ten chapter story. Oh, but this chapter isn't the end of this story. There's going to be an epilogue later to wrap things up.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Burst Angel.

* * *

Chapter 5: Last Fight

Jo slowly awakened when the light of the morning sun hit her through the window. Very quickly Jo became aware of something very soft and warm tightly cuddled up next to her. Jo opened her eyes and saw Meg's sleeping face only inches away from her own. And in an instant the sweet memory of what she and Meg had done the night before rushed back to her. As if on cue, Meg stirred and slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"Good morning." Jo greeted softly.

"Hey there." Meg greeted back before she and Jo shared a brief kiss.

"How you feeling?" Jo asked.

"I feel terrific." Meg answered. "This is the happiest I've felt in a long time."

"…You remember about five years ago when you said we should just run away someplace where there were no bad guys to fight?" Jo recalled.

"Yeah, but I thought you were asleep when I said that to you." Meg replied.

"I wasn't completely asleep." Jo admitted. "But seriously… is that offer still good?"

"Are you serious?" a surprised Meg asked as she propped herself up a little. "You actually just want to run off to someplace where there's no fighting?"

"I told you yesterday that I've finally grown tired of fighting." Jo reminded her. "So what do you say?"

"Of course we can run away somewhere." Meg answered with a smile. "Nothing would make me happier." Meg then got back down and soon both she and Jo were locked in a deep kiss.

* * *

Outside the cabin only ten minutes later, Takane had arrived from the forest. She had previously found the armored car that Jo and Meg had used to escape from the city and had eventually found her way to the cabin. Things seemed calm at first, but quickly Takane noticed a steady sound of thumping coming from inside the wooden structure, along with the rather loud voices of both Jo and Meg. Fearing that her two friends had somehow been captured and were being tortured, Takane quickly charged up and kicked the door of the cabin inward. But what Takane saw made her jaw drop and her face go a deep red.

Jo and Meg were still both completely naked and on the bed. Jo had positioned herself so that she was on top and both her opening and Meg's were pressed against each other. At that moment, Jo was busy bucking her kips into Meg with just enough force to cause the back of the bed to bang against the wall. Both girls were so lost in ecstasy that they didn't even realize that Takane was standing there in the doorway wanting to look away but for some reason unable to. Both Jo and Meg climaxed at the same time, and an exhausted Jo collapsed onto Meg.

"Oh god! That was… wow!" Meg declared as both she and Jo caught their breath.

"What the hell?" a mortified Takane uttered from the doorway. Jo and Meg finally noticed Takane, causing Meg to yelp and Jo to instinctively grab one of her guns.

"Takane? What the hell are you doing here?" Meg shouted. "Were you watching us you pervert?"

"S-Sorry!" Takane said frantically. "I'll, I'll give yew a minute."

Takane attempted to close the door of the cabin. But due to her kicking it in earlier, the wooden door fell off its hinges to the floor, forcing Takane to quickly run away.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Jo and Meg had followed Takane through the forest until they reached the trailer. The whole trip over was filled by a very thick awkward silence. Takane could feel Jo and Meg's angry glares burning a hole in the back of her skull. When they came to the trailer though, Takane breathed a sigh of relief, but before they went inside, Jo grabbed onto her shoulder.

"If you tell anyone about what you saw back there, you're dead." Jo warned, causing Takane to go pale.

"That's right, and if Jo doesn't kill you, I will. Got that?" Meg threatened. Takane responded by frantically nodding. "Good."

With that, Jo let go of Takane and the three entered the trailer. Amy nearly tackled both Jo and Meg to the ground as soon as they were inside.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were?" Amy asked.

"Relax Amy, we're both fine." Meg assured her. "Of course I could use a change of clothes." Referring to the fact that she was only wearing Takane's long jacket and the t-shirt and panties Jo had given her at the cabin.

"It's good to see that you're okay." Sei greeted as she walked up to them. "But I'm afraid things have gotten worse since you left."

"Why, what happened?" Meg inquired.

"For starters, we learned that Damian Jones isn't even human." Sei began. "He's actually a type of android that was designed to kill the Genocide Angels."

"Yeah, that thing told me something about that right after he captured me." Meg revealed. "It also said that it was using me for bait to draw out Jo."

"This whole thing has been about me?" Jo asked, looking rather surprised.

"Not entirely, but yes." Sei confirmed. "But I'm afraid there's more. It seems that Damian is a failed project created by the United States government. And they've decided that the only way to terminate him is to use nuclear weapons on Tokyo sometime today."

"What? But that's crazy!" Meg declared. "They'll kill a whole bunch of innocent people! I'm all for destroying that monster, but there has to be a better way!"

"I think I might've found one." Amy revealed. "I spent all night looking over the original files on Project Demon, and I think the only way to destroy Damian is to activate the self-destruct program that the U.S. put in when they made him."

"But those two agents from yesterday said that program or whatever it is didn't work." Takane reminded her.

"True, but I think I might be able to write a computer virus that can activate the program." Amy theorized. "The problem is that I don't know how to introduce it."

"I was able to wound Damian by shooting him in the eye when I rescued Meg." Jo revealed. "Maybe we can get it in that way."

"That does give me an idea." Leo chimed in from where he was sitting. "It's a long shot, but I think I've got the stuff here to make a kind of bullet that can send Amy's virus into Damian once he's been shot."

"How long would it take?" Sei asked.

"Just an hour or two." Leo estimated. "But the bullet won't be any good without the virus to put in it."

"Good thing I've already started working on the virus." Amy revealed. "I should have it done in an hour."

"Alright, get to work then." Sei ordered. "We probably don't have a lot of time to get this done before those nukes show up. In the meantime we'll head back to the city and figure out a way to get close enough to use the virus on Damian."

* * *

Meanwhile at the theater, Damian was sulking on throne of bones. His eye had since grown back, but his pride had been gravely wounded. At that moment, Skids and Axel nervously approached the throne.

"Hey boss, we've been talkin' and well… we were thinkin' it might be time to… spread our territory." Skids suggested.

"Yeah boss." Axel agreed. "I mean so what if the angel of death beat ya? You're still alive, which is more than a lot more than a lotta guys can say."

"Yeah boss. You should just take your lose like a man and move on." Skids told him.

Suddenly, faster than either Skids or Axel could react, Damian jumped up from his throne and impaled the both of them through the chest with his claws. As soon as Damian removed his metal-clawed hands, both their bodies fell to the floor.

"Why don't yew boys take that lose like a man." Damian said to their fallen bodies. "It's time I stopped playin' around."

* * *

Almost an hour later the trailer had arrived back outside Tokyo. Jo was on the roof looking out over the mostly ruined city in deep thought. Meg soon came onto the roof wearing Jo's original red coat over a simple yellow dress with a short skirt, along with a pair of brown cowboy boots.

"You okay?" Meg asked as she walked up next to Jo.

"I guess so." Jo answered.

"…Amy and Leo are almost finished with their bullet." Meg said after a moment. "But Sei's still trying to figure out a way to get close enough to that monster to use it."

"…I'm scared Meg." Jo suddenly confessed, catching her a little off guard. "I'm actually scared of fighting Damian again."

"You really are, aren't you?" Meg realized as she put her hand on Jo's shoulder. "I saw that when you were fighting that thing."

"I don't know what to do." Jo said as she turned to face Meg. "I've never felt this way before. I know we have to stop Damian and save all those people, but… I'm not sure if I can do it."

"It's okay." Meg told her after pulling her into a hug. "You don't have anything to be ashamed of. I get pretty scared at times like this too sometimes."

"How do you deal with it?" Jo asked.

"By thinking of you." Meg answered. "You give me the courage to do anything Jo. And maybe now I can do the same for you. I believe in you Jo, and I know you can kill that thing."

"Well then… then I want you with me this time Meg." Jo requested. "I don't think I can face Damian alone."

"Okay then, we'll do it together." Meg agreed. "But this'll be our last fight, right?"

"Of course, win or lose this fight will be the last one. And we'll fight it together." Jo told her. And with that they kissed.

* * *

A little later inside the trailer, Amy was typing something into her laptop when Jo walked into the room. On the table that Amy was sitting at inside a little circular copper tray was a red metal bullet. Two small red wires were running from Amy's computer into the end of the bullet.

"Is that the bullet with the virus?" Jo asked, pointing at the red bullet.

"Yep, and it's going to be finished… now." Amy said as she watched the computer screen. "The virus has just been loaded in. All we need to do now is get close enough to Damian to use it. But Sei hasn't come up with a plan yet."

"I have a plan." Jo told her.

"Really? What is it?" Amy asked enthusiastically as she turned her head to look at Jo.

Jo answered her question by punching her in the jaw. Amy fell out of her chair and fell to the ground unconscious. With Amy out, Jo took the bullet and loaded it into the chamber of her right gun and walked out of the room. Moments later, Jo and Meg exited the trailer and went over to Takane's motorcycle as Sei, Leo, and Takane were out there talking. Their conversation was interrupted when they heard the engine of the motorcycle roared to life and they turned to see Jo and Meg on top of it.

"Jo, Meg, what do yew two think yer doin'?" Takane demanded to know.

"Sorry, we have to borrow this!" Jo told her. "Bye!" With that, Jo and Meg rode off towards the city.

* * *

Inside the city, Damian was out walking with a scowl on his face. All around him there was chaos and destruction, but he could not relish it. Not with his anger at Jo for wounding him still gnawing at him. Suddenly Damian stopped walking as looked up. He felt that something was coming, and a fanged grin came to his face when he realized what it was. Damian knew that Jo had entered the city.

"Alright Ms. Carpenter, let's finish this." Damian said to himself before excitedly dashing off.

* * *

Back at the trailer, Sei, Takane, and Leo rushed back in and quickly noticed Amy out cold on the floor. As they approached, Amy was slowly regaining consciousness and trying ton sit up. Sei and Takane helped her back into her chair.

"Are you okay Amy?" Sei asked.

"I have a killer headache, but I guess I'm fine." Amy answered.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"One minute I was talking to Jo, and then the next she knocked me out." Amy explained. Sei looked down at the table and noticed the empty tray that was supposed to contain the virus bullet.

"The bullet's missing." Sei pointed out to the others. "Jo must've taken it to go face Damian. Amy, see if you can find them."

"Already on it." Amy said as she pushed a few keys on the keyboard of her laptop. The computer screen soon showed an image of Jo and Meg riding down the Tokyo highway into the city. "It looks like Jo and Meg have made it in."

"Can you contact them?" Sei asked.

"No good. I don't think they have communicators with them." Amy reported. Suddenly a pair of short beeps came from her computer, causing her to become more worried. "Oh no, things have just gotten a lot worse. That was the alarm I set up to tell us when that U.S. aircraft carrier showed up."

"Does that mean we're too late?" Takane asked.

"See if you can contact the ship Amy." Sei ordered.

"Okay, but I'm not sure if it'll do any good." Amy said with a shrug. In moments another window on the screen opened up, containing an image of Agents East and West.

"Ms. Sei, how the hell did you get on this channel?" Agent West demanded to know.

"Call off the attack!" Sei ordered.

"That's not going to happen." Agent East told her.

"Look, we've already started a plan to destroy Damian without obliterating the city." Sei informed them. "At the very least you can give us one more hour."

"And just what do you hope to accomplish in just one hour?" Agent West asked.

"Amy, patch the city surveillance feed to the carrier." Sei requested.

"You got it." Amy replied. On the aircraft carrier, the two agents were seeing an image of Jo and Meg riding through Tokyo.

"Is that Jo Carpenter?" a surprised Agent East asked. "You mean she's alive?"

"Even if she is, there's no way she can kill Damian Jones!" Agent West angrily scoffed. "Jo was designed to destroy the Genocide Angels!"

"Jo is not just another Genocide Angel." Sei pointed out. "And she's also carrying a special bullet we designed to destroy Damian by reactivating his self-destruct program."

"How certain are you that this is going to work?" Agent East asked.

"We're not, but it's our best option." Sei replied.

"…Alright, we'll give you that hour you asked for." Agent East finally agreed.

"What? You can't be serious East!" Agent West said, almost shouting.

"Look West, the president wanted us to avoid creating as many casualties as possible." Agent East reminded him. "If there's a chance we can carry out our mission without destroying the city, than it's our duty to take it."

"Thank you Agent East." Sei said gratefully.

"You better hope your friend succeeds Ms. Sei. Otherwise we're going ahead with our original plan." Agent East warned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jo and Meg had finally reached the inner part of Tokyo. It had been a relatively smooth ride since they had jumped the barricade outside the city. And they had encountered very little trouble from the Demons, but they weren't about to let down their guard. Suddenly Jo stopped the motorcycle in the middle of the road and tensed up.

"Is something wrong Jo?" Meg asked.

"I think… he's here." Jo told her.

"Jo Carpenter!" Damian's voice suddenly called through the air. Both Jo and Meg looked up and saw Damian in the top floor window of an abandoned seven-story building. "Come and face me!"

"I guess this is it." Meg said nervously.

"Let's get this over with." Jo said as she readied her gun. "Hold on tight Meg!"

Meg hugged on tighter to Jo's midsection as the silver-haired tomboy started the motorcycle back up and rode towards the building Damian was in. They bashed through the door and rode up the stairs of the abandoned structure. It was a bumpy ride, but the chopper managed to push its way up. In a matter of minutes, Jo and Meg rode into the top floor of the building and charged at Damian. Damian grinned and threw his sunglasses to the floor before transforming into his demon form. Jo stopped the bike only a few feet away from Damian and aimed her gun, but her hand began to tremble as the demon slowly came towards them. Meg then held onto Jo's hand and helped her steady her aim.

"Welcome to hell!" Meg shouted at Damian just before she and Jo pulled the trigger.

The red bullet burst forth from the gun barrel and managed to hit Damian in his right eye. The metal demon roared in pain and suddenly the tattoos on his body began to glow with a white light. The light quickly became brighter, and soon Damian's metal skin was glowing red-hot. Then in an instant the entire building exploded into a pillar of flames.

* * *

Back at the trailer, Sei and the others were completely shocked when they saw what was left of the explosion. They did not see the building actually blow up due to the interference produced by Damian, but the aftermath seemed to make it clear what had just happened. Amy was doing her best to hold back her tears.

"On behalf of the U.S. government, I'm sorry for your loss." Agent East said over Amy's computer. "I hope it's a comfort at least that your friends sacrificed themselves to save both your country and ours."

"…Thank you Agent East." Sei replied, doing a very good job of keeping her composure.

"Be that as it may, we shouldn't have to remind you that this entire matter is classified." Agent West cut in. "No one can ever know the truth about what happened here. Your friends' sacrifice is going to have to remain a secret."

"That's quite all right Agent West." Sei told him. "They weren't in this for the glory."

"We're glad you understand." Agent East replied. "Thank you for your assistance."

With that, the communication with the aircraft carrier ceased. There was a long moment of silence afterward. And soon Amy finally broke down in tears. Sei attempted to comfort her by putting her hand on her shoulder.

"So… that's it?" Takane asked. "Jo and Meg are really… gone?"

"It doesn't look like they could've survived an explosion like that." Leo sadly pointed out. "I mean… there might be a chance, but it doesn't look too good."

"We may never know for sure." Sei told them all. "Damian may be gone, but right now the city is still in chaos. And there may not be any way to tell just what happened. But should probably face facts."

"Well at least… at least they went together this time." A choked up Takane pointed out. "I just wish people could know what they did for Tokyo, for all of Japan."

"We'll know, and that's good enough." Sei told her. "To us, Jo and Meg will always be heroes."

* * *

**Author's Note:** And we'll leave off there. Don't panic though, like I said up top this isn't the end of the story. There's going to be an epilogue coming up soon, so keep your eyes peeled.

In the meantime, please review and let me know what you think.


	7. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** From a review I got on the last chapter, I got the impression that the ending was kind of a letdown. It seems I kind of rushed the final battle a bit. And I confess I felt the same way a bit after I had gotten it done. The best excuse I can give is that the scene was more epic in my head when I first thought of it, but something happened between my brain and the keyboard. So at some point, perhaps sooner rather than later, I'll go back and edit the final battle to make it more epic. But for now, enjoy this little epilogue. I hope many of you will be pleasantly surprised by how it ends.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Burst Angel

* * *

Epilogue

Ten years had passed since the destruction of Damian, and in that time sweeping changes had occurred. With Damian gone, the Tokyo Demons quickly fell apart. And with aid from the U.S. government, Tokyo was finally taken back. Since that time, Tokyo had been rebuilt into a fine and prosperous city. There was still crime of course, for what city does not exist without crime? But the level of crime was far more under control than it was before, and it had once again become illegal for the citizens to carry firearms. Tokyo had become a nice place to live again.

Things had changed greatly for Sei and the others as well. Only weeks after Tokyo was taken back, Sei had moved up to become the head of Bailan. And not long after that, Amy had been put in charge of forming her own team. Tanake meanwhile, had been slowly moving up the ranks of the Osaka Police Department, and had since taken her father's place as chief. One day, the three women had decided to go together on a vacation to England. And on that particular day they were on a train roaring through the English countryside.

"Attention passengers." The conductor's voice said over the intercom. "We're going to be making a quick twenty minute stop in the village of Angel's Point in about five minutes. Feel free to use this stop as an opportunity to stretch your legs."

"Either of you ever hear of this Angel's Point place?" Takane asked Sei and Amy.

"It's not a place I've ever heard of." Sei answered. "But then I don't get out to this country that much."

"Let me see, Angel's Point." Amy said as she typed a few things into her laptop. "Here we go. According to what I've found online, Angel's Point isn't exactly a major tourist attraction, just a small quiet little town. But it is one of the first places in this country to have a clinic for hybrid cloning."

"What the heck's hybrid clonin'?" Takane asked.

"It's something that's been around for about eight years now. Basically it's where you take two sets of DNA and use them to produce a single clone." Amy explained. "It's sort of like having a kid without all the… you know."

"But why do people need this clonin' thing to have a kid?" Takane inquired.

"Think about, there are some couples out there that can't conceive normally." Sei pointed out.

"Plus the two sets of DNA don't have to be from one man and one woman." Amy pointed out. "They could be from two guys or two girls."

"You mean two gals can use this thing to have a kid?" Takane said looking surprised.

"Or two guys." Amy confirmed. "Of course in those cases it's a little more complicated because a surrogate has to get involved."

"This sure is quite a time to be alive." Takane commented as the train started to pull into the station.

Once the train had stopped, the three ladies decided to follow the conductor's advice and get out the train for a bit. They left the train station and saw a quaint little candy shop across the street. Sei and Amy headed across the street to the little store, but Takane stopped when she glanced to her left and standing on the corner as if waiting a little girl who looked to be about six or seven. The little girl had fair skin, long silvery-white hair, and red eyes, and was wearing a lavender dress and red shoes.

"Hey there little girl, are ya lost?" Takane asked the little girl after walking over to her.

"Go away you old lady!" the little girl rudely responded.

"Old lady?" an offended Takane repeated.

"You better not be thinking about kidnapping me!" the little girl warned. "You try and my parents will kill you!"

"Now see here ya little brat!" Takane began to scold.

"Samantha, time to go now sweetie!" a familiar voice called from across the street.

The little girl quickly darted across the quiet street. Takane looked across and did a double take when she saw girl's parents. The person who looked to be the girl's father was actually a tomboyish-looking woman with short silvery-white hair, red eyes, and tan skin. She was wearing what looked to be the uniform for a security guard. As for the little girl's mother, she had long distinctive red hair and was wearing a blue summer dress and a sunhat. Takane tried to call out to the two women, but suddenly a red bus came around the corner and blocked her path. And in the next instant the bus drove off and the family was gone.

"Hey Takane, get your ass in gear!" Amy called from across the street.

"Sorry, I'm comin'!" Takane called back before heading across the street.

As Takane crossed the street, she began to doubt what she thought she just saw. But then she couldn't deny the fact that there was no evidence that Jo and Meg really did die in that explosion. Yet on the other hand she knew that the odds of them surviving were very slim. Still, Takane had a feeling that if anyone did try and mess with the little girl she just saw, her parents would give them a one-way ticket to hell.

FIN

* * *

**Author's Note:** And there you have it. This story probably isn't my best work, but I enjoyed writing it. As I said in the beginning this story was a kind of therapy for me used to deal with some stress in my life right now. I'll admit that this ending might've been a bit surgery, but what I've also done is set up a possible sequel. I'm not going to do anything with it right now, I still need to come up with a plot and some other characters. But I may do something with this in the future. So for those of you who've been reading, thank you.

Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
